Muro de Berlín
by Stacy Adler
Summary: Leon Kennedy es enviado a un pequeño pueblo de Austria para encontrar supervivientes a la plaga de virus G que se ha desatado. Allí conocerá a Noiholt, una chica que le hará comprender que sus heridas causadas por Ada tenían posibilidad de sanar. Remake de los primeros capítulos de "Ojos color cielo".


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Resident Evil aquí nombrados son propiedad de Capcom, excepto la señorita Noiholt Maüser, que es de mi exclusiva invención. Y le da veinte mil patadas en el culo a la maldita Alice .l. **

**N. de la A.: ¡Hola a todas y todos! Bienvenidos al remake de los primeros caps de aquel fic que tantas alegrías me dio :') "Ojos color cielo"**

**Antes de empezar, quisiera decirles un par de cosillas que les ayudarán a entender el motivo de este fic. **

**1.- Aquí, Leon S. Kennedy no es el súper agente del gobierno estadounidense que nos presentan en RE4. Tiene varios años menos, que se traduce en menos experiencia y un carácter más similar al de RE2. He aquí la razón de algunas situaciones.**

**2.- Cuando escribí "Ojos color cielo", me olvidé que Hunnigan aparecía recién en el RE4 (año 2004), y la puse al inicio :P ese fue un error feo que aquí no quise corregir. Le da un toque especial el que Leon y Hunnigan se conocieran desde antes. **

**3.- Noiholt NO SOY YO. Esto es para las nuevas lectoras que no conozcan Ojos color cielo. Noiholt es un personaje que inventé para una historia en específico, como un desafío que me planteé a mí misma para crearle a Leon el opuesto de Ada. Desde la apariencia, hasta el carácter. Claro que ella tiene sus problemas y sus razones de ser, pero básicamente esa era mi premisa. **

**4.- Por último, la creación de este fic tiene dos motivos: ser un regalo para mi adorada hijita Laia Prats, que me dijo un día "¿por qué no haces un remake de Ojos?, pero sólo del principio", y también explicar más detalladamente cómo Leon y Noiholt llegaron a gustarse así en 4 días. Algo que en el universo RE es completamente posible xD**

**5.- Las canciones que me inspiraron a escribir son: Is this love? De Whitesnake, Is this love? De Survivor (sí, son dos canciones diferentes xD), Secret de Orchestal manouevres in the dark, Learning to fly de Pink Floyd, y Fix you de Coldplay.**

**Y por supuesto, mi agradecimiento más especial e infinito a mi beta reader (¡sí, por fin tengo beta!) Silenciosa. Eres excelente y sé que llegaré muy lejos gracias a ti :3**

**Luego de este tremendo testamento, pasamos a la acción :D ¡gracias por leer!**

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 "Armadura de metal"**

**_Washington, EEUU. Día 1 de enero del año 2000._**

—¿Austria? —inquirió Leon, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí. Tenemos un brote reportado del virus G, pero como cerraron la ciudad no hay peligro de que se expanda —Ingrid Hunnigan acomodó sus lentes sobre el puente de la nariz con un gesto cómico—. Es un pueblo pequeño, así que no deberías tener problemas para rescatar posibles supervivientes. Han pedido que vayas solo, por tu experiencia en Raccoon City. En último caso, si necesitas apoyo, los soldados que resguardan las fronteras de la ciudad podrán ayudarte.

—Qué bonitas vacaciones de año nuevo me esperan —murmuró, alzando las cejas mientras recibía una imagen panorámica del pueblo al que lo llevarían.

La joven morena levantó la vista hacia él, de manera absolutamente profesional.

—Puedes enviarme fotos —le dijo, en tono burlón.

—¿Desnudo? —Rió.

—_Ja, ja_. Muy gracioso. Vete a cumplir con la misión, Leon Kennedy —le ordenó, disimulando con éxito la gracia que le había hecho ese comentario.

—De acuerdo. Pero luego no digas que me echas de menos. —Volvió a mirar la imagen—. ¿Cómo se llama el pueblo?

—_Grüneger_.

—Ahora me pesa no haber tomado esas clases de alemán que me ofrecieron… —suspiró, agitando el pedazo de papel en sus manos.

Giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia la salida, abriendo la puerta y dedicándole una sexy sonrisa a Ingrid. Ella le respondió con un gesto de su mano: _"vete"_. Leon salió definitivamente, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

_Bueno, tendré mucho tiempo para leer ese diccionario que me compré. _

.

.

.

**_Viena, Austria. Día 2 de enero del año 2000._**

En una de las oficinas más escondidas del parlamento austriaco se discutía la situación de _Grüneger_, el pequeño pueblecito donde se reportó aquel brote del virus G. Los políticos, preocupados por la situación que se suscitaría en el país de saberse lo ocurrido, discutían acaloradamente sobre la opción de, simplemente, enviar una bomba y destruir el lugar por completo. Siempre podrían culpar a otro país del ataque, o alegar que un experimento salió mal, pero sin duda el peor escenario era que la ONU entrara en conocimiento de lo que ocurría.

Uno de los senadores más influyentes conocía la historia de Raccoon City, y por eso pidió ayuda a EEUU. ¿Y qué hizo ese maravilloso país?, pues les envió a un agente especial del gobierno.

Sólo uno.

Leon Scott Kennedy. Veintitrés años, un metro ochenta y tres de estatura y físico trabajado; setenta y dos kilogramos de músculos, agilidad, inteligencia y altas dosis de sarcasmo.

El montón de políticos que debatía a gritos qué hacer comenzó a silenciarse paulatinamente mientras él caminaba hacia ellos. Lo quedaron mirando con estupor. ¿Un chiquillo?, ¿un jovencito que apenas sabía sonarse la nariz era la gran ayuda que EEUU les había brindado? Sin duda debía ser una broma.

Pero Leon les dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia. No se dejaría amedrentar por un grupo de viejos mentalmente cuadrados.

—Necesito que me entreguen toda la información que tengan, señores —dijo con voz firme—. Mi misión es buscar sobrevivientes, pero además me encargaré de eliminar la mayor cantidad de amenazas... si las hay.

—¿Está usted seguro de lo que hace? —intervino el mayor de los políticos, acariciándose el mentón—. Las amenazas biológicas no son un juego de niños.

—Lo dice alguien que nunca ha salido a matar zombis. —Rió—. Aceptémoslo: ustedes no tienen idea de cómo enfrentar la situación; pero yo sí. En ese caso... —estiró la mano derecha—, ¿la información, por favor?

Los parlamentarios se miraron los unos a los otros, estupefactos. Pero decidieron hacerle caso. Pues ante cualquier eventualidad, podrían ejecutar el _plan b _y luego lavarse las manos.

.

.

.

**_Grüneger, Austria. Día 5 de enero del año 2000_**

_"¡Maldita lluvia, maldito suelo resbaladizo!"_

Correr por las calles de aquel pueblecito estaba resultando una odisea de proporciones bíblicas. No tropezarse ni caerse de bruces le parecía más difícil que acabar con la plaga de zombis que surgía por todos los rincones, como ratas. Ya casi se le había acabado la munición de su _VP70_, y la información que le entregó el gobierno era, por lo menos, fraudulenta. En ese sentido, Leon falló. ¿Por qué confió en ellos y sus datos? Ahora tenía que buscar un refugio y conseguir balas para su arma. Faltaba que le diera una pulmonía y se muriera tosiendo sangre, en vez de matar infectados.

El olor a carne descompuesta no atenuaba ni siquiera con las fuertes lluvias. ¿Es que no podría tomar una bocanada de aire decente hasta que saliera de esa ciudad?

—Maldita sea, Hunnigan… —gruñó, pegándole a su intercomunicador empapado—. ¿Qué pasa con la jodida señal? ¡Mierda!

No había caso. Desde hace un rato que no lograba contactar con ella y, sin su guía, le estaba costando mucho llegar a cualquier parte. La lluvia caía tan espesa que mirar al frente estaba siendo casi imposible. Y los zombis podían aparecer de un momento a otro, con sus alientos putrefactos y la carne descompuesta repartida por el camino.

—¿Una fábrica de calzados? —murmuró de pronto, contemplando el gran edificio que se erguía frente a él.

Era una buena oportunidad para guarecerse del temporal. Y ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces; se lanzó corriendo hacia la enorme entrada de metal con tanto ímpetu, que tropezó un segundo antes y chocó las manos abiertas contra la puerta. Pero nada importaba.

Intentó moverla pero parecía trabada; a punta de patadas y maldiciones consiguió por fin abrirla. Era muy pesada.

Entró y cerró de golpe. No quería arriesgarse a que apareciera alguna sorpresa. Y pensando en eso, se giró rápidamente hacia atrás con el arma empuñada. No había nadie. De hecho, el aire parecía ligeramente más respirable. Encendió su linterna y dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Maquinaria industrial por todos lados, que podía fácilmente esconder presencias indeseables. Como zombis, _lickers_, algún _tyrant_…

Leon sacudió la cabeza. No era buena idea pensar en detalles como esos.

Lo que sí parecía buena idea era encontrar un lugar para sacarse la ropa y secarla. Los servicios básicos como el agua y la luz no habían sido cortados porque se esperaba que Leon rescatara supervivientes. Así que no era una idea descabellada habilitar una oficina y usarla como refugio.

Caminó con cuidado, pegando la espalda en la extensa pared y agudizando profundamente el oído, atento a cualquier pequeño sonido que alertara peligro.

_¡BAM!_

—¡Mierda! —exclamó. Esos eran disparos de pistola… ¿dónde?

Un nuevo impacto resonó en todo el perímetro. Leon comenzó a trotar en dirección de la reverberación, impaciente por rescatar a quien necesitara su ayuda. A menos que los jodidos zombis hubiera aprendido a usar un arma. En tal caso…

_¡BAM!_

Ahora el disparo de una escopeta lo hizo saltar. ¿Es que esa persona tenía allí un arsenal de armas? Pues enhorabuena: podría recargar. Ojalá no se gastara todas las balas disparando a lo loco.

Estaba seguro de poder encontrar el lugar donde se originaron los ataques. A paso extremadamente sigiloso, Leon se acercó a la puerta de una oficina que parecía amplia. Empujó la entrada semi abierta, y escuchó casi de inmediato el característico reptar de un cuerpo viscoso sobre el suelo de madera. Luego, dejó de sonar por lo que intuyó que estaba "_muerto". _Y además percibió la respiración agitada, casi al borde del colapso, que parecía provenir de una mujer.

Leon tragó saliva, empuñando su arma con más fuerza y preparando una estrategia que le permitiera rescatar al inocente, y no morir a escopetazos en el intento.

—_Verdammt, dämlich zombi! _—exclamó la persona. Confirmado: era mujer, y tenía una voz pequeña y dulce que contrastaba con la fiereza de su grito.

—¡No soy un zombi! —siseó Leon, acercándose muy suave y despacio hacia el interior de la gran oficina. ¡Por favor, que la mujer entienda inglés!

Silencio. La respiración de ella seguía siendo agitada, y el agente temió que no le hubiera comprendido. Sin acercarse, decidió que era momento de probar lo aprendido en ese diccionario.

—_Ich bin ein agent__! _—habló con toda la firmeza que era capaz, intentando transmitir a la mujer la tranquilidad que sin duda le faltaba.

—Tu acento es horrible, americano —murmuró ella en inglés. Su tono de voz trémulo le inspiró escalofríos.

—Soy un agente del gobierno estadounidense —explicó, satisfecho de no tener que seguir hablando en alemán—. Pero antes de sentarnos a conversar, necesito liquidar a ese infectado que está tirado allá. —Comenzó a caminar hacia el cuerpo y lo señaló con la punta de su bota —. La única forma de matarlos definitivamente es destruyendo su cabeza. Si no lo haces, podría volver a levantarse y eso sería bastante problemático. ¿Me permites…?

Sin esperar respuesta, Leon dobló la rodilla derecha y aplastó brutalmente el cráneo del zombi, destruyéndolo de inmediato. Una explosión de carne podrida y sesos malolientes se esparció por el suelo, pero al menos el peligro que representaba ese cuerpo ya había sido eliminado. Leon alzó la vista; aún no podía verle la cara a su interlocutora. Pero sin duda, ella le veía a él. Una pequeña lámpara de gas iluminaba con poco éxito el lugar, y el escenario parecía aún más macabro.

—Quiero ayudarte —dijo él, mirando hacia el fondo de la habitación—. Me llamo Leon Kennedy. Fui enviado aquí para buscar supervivientes. Esta zona es la penúltima que me falta revisar. —Dulcificó ligeramente su tono—. No te voy a hacer daño, así que por favor baja tu arma.

—¿Cómo sabes que te estoy apuntando? —le cuestionó, con un acento alemán en cual Leon no había reparado… y le sonó muy agradable.

—En tu situación yo lo haría. A todo lo que se mueva —puntualizó.

La sinceridad en su respuesta pareció agradar a la mujer. Colgó la escopeta en su espalda y caminó derecho hacia el agente. Tras unos cuantos pasos, la luz por fin alcanzó su rostro e iluminó además su cuerpo.

Leon la contempló por unos segundos, antes de notar que la miraba descaradamente. Era una pequeña chiquilla de físico entrenado, rubia y muy blanca, con delicados ojos celestes que le recordaron un cielo despejado. Llevaba el cabello hasta más abajo de los hombros, y un mechón teñido de negro, desde la frente hacia la oreja. Cuando llegó frente a él, notó que era además muy baja y apenas le llegaba al pecho. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana. ¡Qué joven debía ser!

—Mucho gusto, señor Kennedy —dijo la chica, tendiéndole la mano—. Me llamo Noiholt Maüser. No pertenezco a ningún lugar y no represento a nadie. Yo soy mi única causa para pelear.

—Interesante. Llámame Leon —pidió, aceptando el saludo. La mano de Noiholt le pareció muy pequeña y suave, consiguiendo que se preguntara cómo había logrado sobrevivir—. ¿Tu nombre, eh…?

—Noiholt. Así como suena.

—Lo siento, nunca había escuchado uno similar. ¿_Noiholt_? —Pronunció, vacilante.

—La "_o_" y la "_hache_" suenan más duras en alemán, aun así te ha quedado bonito, señor —sonrió brevemente.

—Gracias. —También sonrió—. ¿Y tú...?, ¿cómo es que hablas tan bien el inglés?

—Soy intérprete.

—Ah.

Ella le dedicó una segunda sonrisa fugaz, que sin embargo no le concedió expresión alguna a su rostro. Leon frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta que los ojos de Noiholt parecían de hielo. Sin proponérselo, continuó recorriéndola con la mirada. Estaba vestida con una camiseta ceñida al cuerpo de color negro y calzas del mismo color; botas de seguridad, un grueso cinturón y cartucheras especiales para guardar armas y munición terminaban de adornar el cuerpo de la_ muñeca_. Tragó saliva.

—¿He pasado su evaluación, señor? —inquirió en tono ligeramente burlón.

—Bueno, sólo me preguntaba cómo alguien de aspecto tan encantador había conseguido mantenerse con vida —admitió, desviando la mirada.

—¡Encantador…! —exclamó, cabeceando hacia los lados.

—¿Tienes alguna clase de entrenamiento? —Observó atentamente sus piernas torneadas.

—Un poco. Llevo… llevo unos años practicando _Silat_ y _Muay Thai_. —Enrojeció y miró hacia atrás, disimulando.

—Entiendo. ¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—Algunos días. Intenté escapar y fallé. —Se encogió de hombros—. Han cercado el lugar. Somos todos potenciales proyectos de _zombis_. Quise demostrarles que no me han mordido, pero amenazaron con dispararme si trataba de huir a la fuerza. Me habría desnudado con tal de que me dejaran salir.

—Claro.

—De hecho… ¿quieres que te muestre? —Comenzó a levantarse la camiseta, dejando al descubierto su torso y el bonito sujetador que llevaba puesto.

—¿Qué? —escupió al ver lo que esa chica hacía—, ¡no!, basta —la detuvo, sujetando sus muñecas con las manos—. He visto suficiente, no sigas —jadeó.

—De acuerdo —se arregló la ropa, pestañeando sorprendida—. No eres muy profesional, señor Kennedy. Si me transformara en este momento podría morderte el cuello fácilmente.

—Créeme que conozco las fases del virus a la perfección. No necesitas demostrarme nada. —Le acarició brevemente un brazo, tranquilizándola.

Noiholt se dio cuenta que el joven agente parecía fuerte y sincero. Movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

—Estás empapado —observó, tocando la chaqueta de Leon—. En el piso de arriba tengo una oficina que he adaptado para sobrevivir mientras espero que la lluvia pare. Subamos. Tú la revisas y cuando la consideres segura, cerramos y te quitas la ropa para que yo la seque con el calentador. Incluso puedes darte una ducha. Vamos —pidió.

—_Okay_… —Leon se sintió apabullado por la seguridad en la voz de Noiholt. Pero una ducha y ropas secas eran una oferta demasiado tentadora como para descartarla.

Ella lo asió de un brazo y lo guió hacia el vestíbulo, esquivando la maquinaria industrial que ocupaba todos los rincones. Subieron las escaleras en silencio y llegaron frente a unas enormes puertas de madera.

—¿Sabes disparar? —le preguntó antes de hacer ningún movimiento.

—Un poco más que sólo saber —admitió—; mi padre era militar y me enseñó mucho.

—Eso es muy conveniente —frunció el ceño—. Toma tu arma y quédate detrás de mí. Yo voy a protegerte.

Noiholt lo miró con la boca abierta. ¿Protegerla...?, ¿en serio? Ella no le necesitaba. Nunca había necesitado a nadie. Pero asintió despacio porque no era momento de tener conversaciones inútiles. Se colocó detrás de Leon y empuñó el arma mientras él abría lentamente las puertas. Entró de golpe, apuntando hacia todos lados y dando rápidos vistazos a cada rincón típico donde los zombis solían dar sorpresas. Noiholt le pisaba los talones y eso, en vez de estorbarle, le daba cierta sensación de seguridad. Algo muy extraño.

Pero la oficina realmente estaba habilitada para vivir en ella. Leon bajó su arma, convencido de que era muy poco probable encontrar algún infectado allí. Era un lugar amplio, con todos los muebles corridos hacia las paredes y en medio, un colchón. Más allá, una cocinilla a gas, y a su lado muchas latas de alimentos en conserva. Leon se preguntó en qué momento ella asaltó un supermercado para conseguir todo eso.

Se giró hacia atrás para verla, completamente extrañado. ¿Qué sobreviviente se preocupa de esas cosas? Pues sin duda su padre hizo mucho más que enseñarla a disparar.

—Esa es la única ventana, y muy pequeña para que alguien entre —siseó la chica.

—Bien. ¿Qué hay tras esa puerta? —señaló con la barbilla.

—El baño.

—Voy a revisarlo. Tú bloquea la entrada.

—Sí, señor.

Leon caminó sigilosamente hacia su objetivo mientras Noiholt acarreaba mesas y sillas para cerrar el enorme portón. Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la patada con que el agente se internó en el cuarto de baño. Luego de unos segundos, Leon reapareció con expresión tranquila.

—Todo limpio —alzó su dedo pulgar.

—¿Termino de bloquear, entonces?

Él recalcó el gesto de su mano, moviéndola con ligereza. Noiholt le dedicó una sonrisa rápida y se dirigió hacia un rincón para arrastrar un enorme escritorio de madera. Leon la alcanzó y la ayudó a levantar el otro extremo, colocándolo en el portón de tal forma que ni una horda de zombis conseguiría deshacer la barrera.

—Listo —Noiholt parecía contenta con su obra. Miró a Leon—. El baño tiene agua caliente. ¿Sabes por qué no la han cortado?

—Sí, es por mí. Les pedí que mantuvieran los servicios básicos mientras me aseguro de rescatar sobrevivientes.

—Estupendo. Dame tu ropa y la secaré en el calentador de allá —lo señaló.

—¿Puedo al menos desnudarme en el baño? —dijo con algo de sarcasmo, pero sin mala intención.

—No te tardes. —Reprimió una sonrisa, que escondió bajando la cara hacia el hombro—. Aún tenemos que comer y dormir —añadió.

—Mujeres… —gruñó un poco, divertido—. ¿Por qué siempre me tocan las mandonas?

Leon entró al cuarto de baño y, antes de cerrar la puerta, Noiholt le arrojó una gran manta.

Cuando ella quedó sola, comenzó a rebuscar en la comida enlatada, buscando lo más apropiado para reponer energía. Encontró unos embutidos con altos niveles de proteína y carbohidratos; recordó algunas lecciones que le dio su padre y supo que esos tarros eran lo mejor que podía usar. Los tomó y con un cuchillo empezó a abrirlos. Luego, en una ollita de metal, los vertió y comenzó a calentarlos al fuego de la cocinilla. Era una suerte que hubiera una tienda de menaje al frente de la fábrica, allí pudo hacerse con muchos implementos.

Cuando la comida ya tenía buena textura y estaba bien caliente, Leon emergió del baño. Apareció tras un montón de vapor tibio; sin duda, era la mejor ducha de su vida. Al menos, la que más había disfrutado. Envuelto en la manta que Noiholt le dio, caminó hacia ella y observó la comida con curiosidad.

—¿Dónde está tu ropa? —preguntó la chica.

—Cierto. Lo había olvidado. Voy por ellas.

—No, quédate y no te enfríes. Yo las traigo. —Dirigió sus pasos hacia el baño.

—¡Espera! —Intentó detenerla, pero ya era tarde.

Noiholt volvió con rapidez y puso una silla frente al calentador, acomodando las ropas de Leon en forma tal que se secarían a la brevedad.

El agente se tapó la cara con una mano cuando vio sus calzoncillos en poder de aquella pequeña rubia.

—¿Sabes...?, eso podría haberlo hecho yo perfectamente —observó, aún avergonzado.

—Por supuesto, pero además sujetas la manta para no quedarte desnudo. ¿Cómo habrías podido con las dos cosas? —Se giró hacia él—. ¿Comemos?

En motivo de reacción, Leon cruzó las manos sobre su pecho.

—Antes que nada, responde una pregunta. —La vio con ojos serios.

—De acuerdo. —Disimuló su sorpresa.

—¿Por qué tienes todo esto? —Dio unos pasos distraídamente, siguiendo la cocinilla, los alimentos y el calentador con la mirada—. Eres como… la superviviente perfecta.

Noiholt enrojeció con esas palabras. Tragó saliva antes de contestar.

—Esta fábrica era propiedad de mi madre. Aquí guardaba muchas cosas. Me serví de ellas para esperar que el temporal se acabara. ¿Está mal?

—No, no… no me malinterpretes —apretó la boca—. Pero ninguna de las personas que he rescatado en mi vida se había preocupado de esas cosas. Me llamó la atención... Eso es todo.

Ella frunció el ceño con aquellas palabras. Se dejó caer frente a la comida e hizo un gesto con la mano para que Leon hiciera lo mismo. Cuando lo tuvo al lado, tomó un cuenco de metal y empezó a servir.

—Está cometiendo un grave error, señor Kennedy. Yo no soy una de sus damiselas en peligro —elaboró una pausa, meneando la cabeza hacia los lados—. Ten esto en mente: tú no me estás rescatando.

Leon abrió la boca para protestar, pero Noiholt lo interrumpió alargando una mano y entregándole el pocillo lleno de comida, más una cuchara de metal. Sus ojos grandes e inexpresivos le invitaban a comer sin continuar la discusión. Bueno, en vista de que no tenía sentido replicarle, el joven agente dio un sorbo a la comida. ¡Y estaba bastante rica, a pesar de ser enlatada! Cosas extrañas de la vida.

Miró a Noiholt. Comía con tanta hambre como él, y le dieron ganas de saber más cosas.

—Eres muy joven —afirmó, pensando en cómo preguntarle la edad sin parecer grosero.

—Tú también, y además eres agente del gobierno —dijo sin parar de comer.

—Cierto. Tengo veintitrés años —alzó las cejas—. ¿Sabes? Fui policía antes de convertirme en agente.

Noiholt se apartó unos centímetros, apreciándolo mejor.

—No pareces un _poli _—se mofó—. Demasiado lindo para eso. Un modelo de _Calvin Klein_, quizá —y bajó la mirada hacia un costado.

Leon pestañeó un par de veces, pensando que podría sonrojarse por primera vez en la vida.

—Sólo lo fui por un día. No modelo —aclaró—. Miembro del RPD_, __"Raccoon Police Department"_. Tal vez sea eso. —Suspiró—. ¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué?

—Cuéntame de ti. Vamos a pasar un rato juntos así que me gustaría saber quién me acompaña. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Cumplí veinte hace un par de semanas.

—Ya veo. —Recordó la información que le dieron del gobierno austriaco y, considerando la cantidad de errores que habían cometido (probablemente a propósito), decidió que lo mejor era obtener información de un sobreviviente—. Necesito que me expliques lo que has visto de toda esta situación. No confío en la historia que me entregaron cuando llegué.

—¿Y sí confiarías en mi versión? —Pestañeó, escéptica.

—Eres la parte directamente afectada —aclaró.

—Señor Kennedy… —musitó el nombre en forma cansina—, deberías tener cuidado con esa actitud. Tal vez un día te engañen por ser tan abierto.

Leon apretó la mandíbula, recordando que sí había pasado por esa experiencia. Pero se negó a pensarlo más o terminaría en posición fetal preguntándose _"por qué"_, como tantas noches luego del escape de esa maldita ciudad.

—No sé cómo ha pasado todo esto —Noiholt habló, tomando al agente por sorpresa—. Suelo viajar mucho y, cuando llegué aquí, ya estaba todo muy raro. Mi madre y yo salimos a comprar víveres; al volver un tipo se volvió loco… ¡así, de la nada! —Arrojó el cuenco vacío al suelo sin esconder la ira que le provocaba hablar de eso. Se agarró la cabeza a dos manos y dejó de hablar, respirando pesadamente.

Leon torció el gesto al cruzársele una idea por su mente, después de haber visto la forma con que Noiholt se expresaba. Antes, habló acerca de su madre en pasado y él creyó que no estaba aquí. Pero si estuvieron juntas hace días…

—¿Dónde está tu mamá? —preguntó en un hilo de voz, intuyendo la respuesta.

La pequeña rubia cerró los ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de contestar.

—No está más. Yo… —vaciló, tragando saliva—, yo tuve que…

—No —interrumpió sin querer, espantado con una realidad peor de lo que imaginó.

—Lo hice por ella. —Se encogió de hombros—. En verdad, era su mejor opción.

Noiholt levantó las rodillas y se abrazó a sí misma bajo la atenta mirada de Leon, quien analizaba todos sus gestos. Esos ojos celestes, fríos como el hielo, contrastaban con el ligero temblor de su barbilla y su pecho.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije del tipo que enloqueció? —continuó su relato sin más. Leon asintió—. Pues lo pateé en la cara. Cayó al suelo y no vi cuándo mordió el tobillo de mamá. Regresamos a casa; yo estupefacta y ella aterrada, claro. Poco después ella comenzó a actuar de manera extraña. Cuando vi que me estaba atacando, la eludí. Me empujó hacia la calle y yo me defendí sin hacerle daño pero… no era ella, ¿verdad? —Dedicó al agente una mirada implorante—. No era ella. Y por eso lo hice.

Leon no sabía qué decir después de esa historia. Dejó el pocillo a un lado y se mordió nerviosamente los labios.

—Nadie debería pasar por una experiencia como aquella —dijo luego de una corta pausa—. Lo lamento mucho. No sé cómo puedes mantenerte de pie.

—Estoy destrozada por dentro... en serio. —Clavó sus ojos en los azules de él—. Llámalo un _estado de supervivencia_. Evado la realidad, eludo lo que he hecho sólo para sobrevivir. No puedo llorar… —agachó la cabeza—. Si lo hago, me iré a la mierda. No puedo, tengo que salir de aquí y vivir, porque es lo que mamá hubiera deseado.

La voz de Noiholt se quebró en esa última frase, obligándola a carraspear para que no se notara demasiado. Pero Leon ya podía entender cómo se sentía la chica y, alargando el brazo derecho, la tomó de un hombro y se lo apretó, dándole algún ligero consuelo, demostrándole que estaba ahí. Ella le miró de nuevo y le sonrió; un gesto que se vio algo extraño porque sus ojos no se alegraron. Cayó en la cuenta que ninguna sonrisa había alegrado su rostro en todo el rato que habían compartido. Pero el gesto estaba ahí, y Leon estrechó los ojos. La apreció mejor. Lo sintió.

Era bella. Muy diferente al tipo de mujer que solía gustarle, pero la muñeca de porcelana comenzaba a remover algo muy escondido, muy oculto dentro de sí. El hecho de que ella llevara aquel infierno en su interior le producía empatía, y en el momento que la conoció, se dio cuenta que había despertado su instinto protector, ese que creyó muerto luego de todo lo ocurrido en Raccoon City. Tragó saliva, sin dejar de mirarla. Era como si sus ojos celestes refulgieran de hielo, sin delatar emociones, pero sus palabras hicieran de perfecto contrapunto. Sintió como si pudiera verla por mucho tiempo más, tentado a descubrir lo que ocultaba.

Hasta que ella rompió el contacto visual, incapaz de seguir siendo escaneada por más tiempo bajo la coraza de hierro que protegía su alma de caerse a pedazos.

—¿Quieres comer más? —inquirió despacio, moviéndose con cierta torpeza.

—Sí, por favor. —Alzó su cuenco y se lo entregó, rozándole la mano sin proponérselo.

Noiholt separó los labios al tiempo que un ligero rubor le cubría las mejillas. Leon se preguntó si la había intimidado al mirarla fijo por tanto rato. Pero ella pareció recuperarse muy rápido, pues llenó los pocillos y le entregó uno, sin mirarlo.

El resto de la comida transcurrió en silencio. Sólo el golpeteo incesante de la lluvia les recordaba que afuera había tormenta… y zombis paseándose por las calles.

—Tengo agua hervida en esa botella —indicó la chica, cuando vio a Leon levantarse del suelo y rebuscar algo por los rincones.

—Gracias —le había adivinado el pensamiento.

—Tomaré una ducha antes de dormir. Acomódate mientras.

La pequeña rubia mandona había vuelto. El agente frunció el ceño cuando la vio adentrarse en el cuarto de baño. ¿Qué pasó con la chica tímida y sonrojada de hace tan poco?

Tal vez era de esas personas que se ponen agresivas cuando están asustadas. Sí… debía ser eso. Leon asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose ridículo por pensar en aquellas cosas estando solo.

Caminó hacia la silla y palpó sus ropas: estaban secas. Impresionante. Se las colocó rápidamente y echó un vistazo a su comunicador. Ninguna señal de Hunnigan. Probablemente, la mujer estaba vuelta loca buscándolo. Ojalá no se preocupara demasiado.

Giró la cabeza hacia el costado derecho y clavó la vista en el colchón. Demasiadas comodidades para una misión de rescate. Distraídamente, se dejó caer en él y se preguntó cómo Noiholt, con ese cuerpo menudo, había sido capaz de arrastrarlo hasta el segundo piso. En realidad no valía la pena analizarlo, pero era algo que le llamaba la atención.

Paseó la vista nuevamente por todo el lugar, ahora con más calma. Se fijó que en la parte más alta de un estante se encontraban algunas mantas. Decidió tomar dos, porque las noches en Austria le habían enseñado que debía tomar precauciones. Se encaramó en el mueble de madera y estiró un brazo, tratando de alcanzar su objetivo. Así lo encontró Noiholt al salir del baño.

—Yo traté de hacer eso, y casi me desnuqué —se mofó la chica.

—Eres muy pequeña —agarró las mantas y las arrojó al suelo.

A Noiholt le dio un tic en la ceja cuando escuchó aquella palabra que se refería a su altura. Apretó los dientes, luchando contra su instinto natural de mandarlo a la mierda. Pero, ¿qué diablos podía saber este tipo sobre ella y su pasado?

Bueno, _"pequeña"_ era preferible a _"maldita enana nazi del demonio"._

—Gracias —escupió entre dientes, tomando uno de los cobertores y arrastrándolo hacia el colchón.

—¿Por qué el malhumor? — murmuró, asombrado.

—_Uhm_ —gruñó, acostándose de golpe.

Leon la miró con ojos muy abiertos. ¿Qué rayos había pasado?

Se acostó también, colocándose cuidadosamente a su lado. Se tapó bien y cerró los ojos. Comenzaba a quedarse dormido, cuando un murmullo suave alcanzó sus oídos.

—Odio mi estatura. Lo siento.

—De acuerdo —respondió adormilado, reparando en el tono arrepentido de Noiholt.

—Ahora duerma, señor Kennedy.

No alcanzó a protestar. El sueño lo envolvió por completo en un santiamén.

.

.

.

**_Grüneger, Austria. Día 6 de enero del año 2000._**

_—Ya es hora de que aprendas cómo se usa un arma de fuego —dijo el señor Frederick Maüser, una tarde de sábado. _

_Noiholt, que en ese momento contaba con escasas doce primaveras, frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos._

_—No me interesa —gruñó. _

_—Es importante que sepas defenderte._

_—Para eso estoy aprendiendo… —dio un giro rápido y lanzó una patada al aire bastante torpe—. ¡Muay Thai! —Perdió el equilibrio y terminó trastabillando._

_Frederick se carcajeó, como pocas veces lo hacía._

_—¿Llevas cuatro clases, y ya te crees una experta? —se mofó, sin mala intención._

_—¡Uhm! —Volvió a cruzarse de brazos, cuando consiguió recuperar la postura—. No tengo intenciones de ir por ahí matando gente. Ese es trabajo de los militares —dedicó a su padre una mirada recelosa._

_El señor Maüser hizo una mueca._

_—¡Noiholt! —exclamó, negando con la cabeza—. Nosotros protegemos a la gente, a la nación, esa es la labor que cumplimos. Cuidamos de nuestros seres queridos, porque son lo más importante que tenemos. De eso se trata, pequeña._

_—¿No pueden cuidarnos sin matar personas? En la escuela dicen que eso está muy mal —insistió, tozuda._

_—Ellos tienen razón. Todo se trata de una cosa de límites y situaciones específicas. —Tomó asiento en el sofá e invitó a su hija a acompañarlo. Ella lo hizo—. Dime algo, si una persona se planta con un revólver frente a tu madre y quiere hacerle daño, ¿hasta dónde llegarías para protegerla?_

_Noiholt apretó los labios, pensando. Papá tenía razón, ¿qué no haría para salvarla?_

_—Sí, hija. Matar está mal, y con mayor razón cuando no hay motivo para ello —continuó él— o cuando te mueve la venganza. Pero hay situaciones donde los parámetros se estiran. Son límites que conocerás a medida que vayas creciendo. Por ahora, debes saber que no siempre el mejor camino está en el diálogo._

_—¿No puedo simplemente patearlo hasta que esté inconsciente? —murmuró, aún pensativa._

_—¿Qué pasaría si tu rival tiene un arma? Por muy rápida que llegues a ser, no podrías escapar a una lluvia de balas. _

_—En las películas sí —declaró, con una sonrisa. _

_—En las películas, los alemanes somos los malos —sonrió también._

_Noiholt rió definitivamente, balanceando las piernas en ademán juguetón._

_—Vale. Enséñame a usar armas de fuego —accedió. _

_—Muy bien —puso una mano en la cabeza de su hija—, pero antes, quiero que recuerdes algo. En la vida diaria siempre antepón el diálogo a cualquier circunstancia. Sin embargo, habrá gente cobarde que no querrá conversar. Sé crítica. Aprenderás que distintas situaciones requieren distintas reacciones._

_—De acuerdo, papi._

_Frederick revolvió bruscamente los cabellos de Noiholt, que chilló y trató inútilmente de defenderse. Atacó a su padre con tiernos manitas de infante, quien le respondió con risas y más sacudidas a la cabeza, hasta que ambos quedaron agotados de tanto jugar._

Noiholt abrió los ojos de golpe. Tenía la respiración agitada y sentía el sudor correrle por la frente. ¿Por qué tenía que soñar con su padre justo ahora?

Giró la cabeza hacia atrás, dándose cuenta que Leon no estaba. Debía encontrarse en el baño, por lo que saltó del colchón y corrió a calentar comida. Quién sabe cuándo podrían volver a alimentarse decentemente.

Llevaba un rato en eso, cuando vio que el agente salía del otro cuarto y se reunía con ella.

—Mejor comemos bien antes de salir, ¿verdad? —Empezó a servir en los cuencos sin esperar respuesta.

Leon asintió, dado que ella se había contestado sola.

Y el transmisor por fin se dignó a sonar. ¡Hunnigan!

—_¡Leon! ¿Estás ahí?_

Noiholt dio un respingo desde su posición, al escuchar la urgencia con que la mujer al otro lado de la línea le llamaba.

—¡Por fin podemos hablar! Hemos tenido una tormenta infernal desde hace días —respondió alegremente—. Pensé que esta porquería ya no funcionaba —agitó el transmisor.

—_Las comunicaciones no se han restablecido del todo. No puedo captar tu señal. ¿Dónde estás?_

—En la penúltima zona que debía visitar. He encontrado a…

—_¿Encontraste a la superviviente? _—interrumpió.

Leon frunció el ceño, dando un rápido vistazo a Noiholt. Ella también se veía sorprendida.

—¿Cómo sabes que hay una superviviente?

—_Conseguimos conectarnos a las cámaras de seguridad en forma remota. Sabemos que ella hizo un intento por salir en la puerta número cuatro, pero no la dejaron pasar pues no sabían si estaba infectada. No puedo distinguirla a la perfección, pero me parece que tiene un mechón de otro color en la frente. ¿La tienes, o es alguien más a quien has rescatado?_

—Es ella, Hunnigan. —La miró de nuevo, dándole más atención.

—_Bien. De lo que hemos podido monitorear desde aquí, hay una pareja de mediana edad en la última zona de tu itinerario. Ve a la avenida __Reintalstraße y busca una pizzería, en la esquina con __Danzermül__. El hombre parece llevar una chaqueta de cuero; la mujer un vestido y botas. ¿Podrás encargarte de ellos llevando a la chica?_

—Sí. En cualquier caso puede esperarme cerca. La protegeré sin problemas.

Noiholt articuló un exagerado "_no_" con los labios. El agente levantó un dedo para detener cualquier comentario en vista de lo cual ella suspiró y volvió a servir comida.

—_Esas son buenas noticias, Leon. No hay más supervivientes, así que luego de eso los esperan en la puerta número siete. Contacte conmigo apenas tengas la posibilidad. ¿Qué pasó con tu auto? La señal de su GPS está detenida desde ayer._

—Lo volqué —admitió a regañadientes.

—¿_Otro más? A ver cómo consigo que el seguro nos pague esta vez._

—No debería ser tan difícil, es un vehículo del gobierno —respondió con sorna.

—_Buena suerte. Y no desaparezcas de nuevo _—le advirtió.

Apenas Leon hubo cortado la comunicación, recibió en las manos un cuenco lleno de comida y una mirada celeste que parecía revelar cierta ansiedad. Aunque era difícil determinarlo, pues el hielo dominaba su semblante europeo.

—No te preocupes, Noiholt —pidió, frunciendo el ceño—. Todo estará bien. Rescataremos a la pareja y nos largaremos de aquí.

—Pero seré de utilidad —afirmó según se sentaba en el suelo—. Podré ayudarte, señor Kennedy. No cargarás conmigo como si fuera un estorbo.

—Jamás pensaría en ti de esa forma —tomó lugar al lado de ella—, debes parar esto. No necesitas demostrarme nada. Eres una superviviente y cumpliré mi deber contigo. Es lo que hago, ¿por qué no lo entiendes?

Noiholt cerró los ojos y, sin decir palabra, comenzó a dar cucharadas a su comida. Apenas parecía prestar atención a sus movimientos, lo cual le indicó a Leon que la conversación no iba a continuar. Meneó rápidamente la cabeza y decidió terminarse el desayuno, porque mientras antes partieran, antes podrían rescatar a esas personas.

Al cabo de veinte minutos, ambos se encontraban fuera de la fábrica no sin algún contratiempo, como un par de zombis escondidos en los rincones. Noiholt llevaba una mochila en la espalda con algunos elementos que ella consideraba indispensables: la cocinilla, un par de pocillos metálicos, sus respectivas cucharas, varias latas de comida, y algunos artículos de aseo. Leon no se opuso, pues estaba de acuerdo en que podrían usarlos. Él a su vez cargaba con una manta térmica muy liviana, pensando en el caso de que no pudieran escapar aquella misma tarde. Y no pudo llevar la mochila de Noiholt, pues ésta se negó rotundamente. De nuevo, su comportamiento le llamaba poderosamente la atención. ¿Qué pasaba por su mente?

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó la chica. Pero Leon continuaba ajeno a su voz, sumido en sus propias reflexiones—. Señor Kennedy… —Noiholt le tomó un brazo, haciendo que él despertara—, ¿adónde vamos?

—Ah…, eso —sacó apresuradamente de su bolsillo un papel arrugado, y se notaba que apenas había sobrevivido a la lluvia de los días anteriores—. Se llama… _"Laakirchen"_, si mi perfecto alemán no me falla.

—_Laakirchen _—repitió ella mientras Leon le dedicaba una mueca—. No está cerca de aquí. ¿Tienes idea de cómo llegar? Escuché que volcaste tu vehículo.

—Gracias por recordármelo —murmuró—. Aún no he pensado en ello. ¿Está muy lejos como para ir a pie?

—Podríamos, pero nos demoraríamos mucho.

—Entiendo —comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, buscando algún automóvil en buen estado que les pudiera servir.

—Si puedes arreglar el mío, lo usaremos.

Leon se giró rápidamente hacia ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Tienes un auto? —casi gritó.

—Claro. No deberías sorprenderte —respondió algo ofendida—. Por desgracia lleva varios días a la intemperie y no sé en qué condiciones se encuentra. Nunca aprendí mecánica automotriz, pero desde luego que tú sí sabes.

—Obviamente. ¿Dónde está?

—Al frente de la fábrica. —Lo señaló.

—Bien, aquí vamos —trotó hacia el vehículo; un_ Mercedes-Benz 190_ de color negro. Por supuesto, tenía que ser alemán.

Leon sacó su arma de servicio y apuntó cuidadosamente hacia el interior. Noiholt de inmediato lo imitó, poniéndose a su espalda. Abrieron todas las puertas con rapidez, pero ningún zombi se encontraba en el interior. Ambos arrojaron las mochilas hacia los asientos traseros mientras el agente pensaba que el vehículo debía tener unos diez años de antigüedad, aunque se veía bien cuidado

—¿Qué le ocurrió?

—No lo sé. Había pensado que la batería estaba muerta.

—Si ese es el caso estamos en problemas. ¿Tienes la llave?

—La…, la perdí —bajó la mirada y de pronto, pareció encogerse—. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes —puso una mano en su hombro—. Hagamos lo siguiente: tú vigila el perímetro y yo revisaré el motor. ¿Qué dices?

—Por supuesto, señor —volvió a enderezarse mientras respondía—. Sólo debes preocuparte del auto. Yo me encargaré de cualquier inconveniente.

Leon vio algo en la mirada de Noiholt que le hizo confiar. Tal vez fue el brillo o la determinación que desprendían, pero aquellos ojos celestes refulgían fiereza y seguridad. La suficiente como para que el agente decidiera confiarle su espalda, al menos por un rato. Parecía esa la única emoción clara y concisa que ella lograba transmitir. Volvió a mirar hacia el auto y levantó el _capote_, buscando el desperfecto que le impediría partir. Se veía normal, hasta que Leon pilló un cable flojo.

—¡Te tengo! —exclamó, tomando su navaja suiza del bolsillo y maniobrando con ella. Estaba seguro de conseguir que el carro se moviera. Y al recordar que no estaba solo, decidió conversar un poco con la chica para aligerar el ambiente—. ¿Cómo es que no has perdido la cabeza con los zombis, Noiholt? Me parece que te has tomado todo con demasiada naturalidad.

—Prefiero no darle vueltas al asunto. —Daba rápidos vistazos a todas partes, desconfiando de la tranquilidad que parecía acompañarlos.

—¿Tienes alguna conexión con _Umbrella_? —Esa idea le rondaba el pensamiento desde anoche.

—Hablas de la compañía farmacéutica que se fue a la bancarrota, ¿verdad? —Leon asintió—. No sé qué tipo de conexión podría tener con ellos. Nunca compré _Adravil_, aunque todos decían que era estupendo… ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

—_Umbrella_ tiene la culpa de todo lo que está ocurriendo. Ésta no es la primera vez que me enfrento a algo así. Hubo una ciudad hace algo más de un año que se destruyó por completo, ¿supiste algo?

La pequeña pensó un segundo antes de contestar.

—¿Fue _Raccoon City _donde fuiste policía por un día? Maldición, lo había olvidado por completo. Salió en las noticias de todo el mundo aunque no explicaron el motivo por el cual había desaparecido del mapa. Yo estaba en Malasia cuando eso ocurrió. Ahora comprendo por qué me dijiste que conocías a la perfección las etapas del virus. Estuviste allí y sobreviviste, ¿no es cierto?

—Así es —respondió Leon mientras golpeaba los carbones con el cuerpo de su navaja, pensando que podrían estar sulfatados—. Fue un asco. Mi primer día como poli y... ya ves. Lo único bueno de allí fue conocer a Claire; ella se convirtió en mi mejor amiga. Aunque no puedo olvidarme de Sherry —rectificó, con una ligera sonrisa dulce en los labios que hizo enrojecer a Noiholt—. Juntos, los tres, escapamos de ese lugar. Sherry es una niña maravillosa de la cual fui tutor un tiempo. —Alzó la vista, viendo a su acompañante con la boca entreabierta y la respiración agitada—. Bueno, con Claire siempre estamos en contacto. Ellas valieron la pena. Y… —se detuvo porque su mente había viajado a un lugar oscuro que siempre conseguía evitar—, otra…, eh…, olvídalo. No tiene caso.

Noiholt le dedicó una mirada que, tras la frialdad, escondía gran confusión.

—Con esto de seguro que enciende el motor —anunció el agente en tono triunfal, cerrando el capote y trasladándose al asiento del conductor. Se agachó y, cerca del área de los pedales, comenzó a rebuscar los cables que necesitaba.

De pronto, el espeluznante canturreo de unos cuantos zombis destruyó el silencio que los acompañaba. Leon y Noiholt se pusieron en guardia al mismo tiempo, saliendo el primero del vehículo y adelantándose un par de pasos, con su arma empuñada.

Ella le agarró un brazo.

—Tú sólo preocúpate del auto que yo los liquidaré. A la cabeza, ¿verdad?

—Siempre a la cabeza —murmuró, dejándose convencer por la fiera determinación que leyó en su mirada. No había rastro de duda; ni antes, ni ahora.

Leon asintió en silencio y volvió a su tarea: quitar el recubrimiento de caucho que protegía los contactos de metal. Una vez descubiertos, los uniría para echar a andar el Mercedes-Benz 190 y correr a rescatar los supervivientes. Claro que eso nunca era tan fácil como en las películas.

Juntaba los alambres y no conseguía que el motor partiera. O algo había hecho mal o realmente el auto no tenía arreglo. ¡Maldición! Tenía que pensar en algún _plan b_.

Se distrajo un segundo al escuchar los irregulares disparos que emitía el arma de Noiholt. La oyó mascullar alguna cosa en alemán, pero no pudo entender nada.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió, alzando la mirada y consiguiendo atisbar el momento exacto en que un zombi caía _muerto_ al suelo, bajo una breve lluvia compuesta por sus propios sesos.

—Sí, todo bajo control —respondió, secándose en el pantalón el sudor de sus manos. Levantó nuevamente la pistola y disparó con buena precisión—. ¿Qué tal vas tú?

—Haciendo lo posible. Tal vez debamos pensar en un plan alternativo —volvió a juntar los cables, escuchando que en esta oportunidad el motor parecía cobrar alguna vida— o tal vez no. Si consigo que…

No pudo terminar la frase pues el agudo chillido de un zombi diferente al resto interrumpió el ulular continuo que resonaba en el perímetro. Noiholt retrocedió unos pasos instintivamente; aquel infectado era más rápido que los demás, y de apariencia notoriamente más asquerosa. Contuvo una náusea desde el fondo de su estómago cuando el hedor le golpeó las narices. No sólo se veía peor, también olía peor. Diez veces peor.

—_Himmel! _—exclamó en su idioma natal al ver con el rabillo del ojo que no sólo se acercaba uno de aquellos _zombis rápidos_. Desde ambos costados, aparecía un número peligroso para atacarlos. Apretó el arma y se quitó el sudor nuevamente—. ¿Cómo vas? —preguntó, en un tono más agudo que el de costumbre.

—¡Ya casi! —En verdad, estaba a punto de lograrlo—. ¿Tienes problemas?

Noiholt no le contestó. En cambio, Leon reparó en sus manos trémulas y su respiración agitada, factores que mermaban bastante su buena puntería. Frunció el ceño pensando en qué pasaría por su mente para ponerse de esa forma. Luego, recordó que así había dado un final digno a su madre…

Sacudió la cabeza con brusquedad. No era momento de pensar en algo así.

Y el motor partió.

—¡Noiholt! —gritó —. ¡Vámonos ya!

Ella no perdió el tiempo. Retrocedió y se giró hacia Leon, lanzándose a la carrera sin pensar en nada. En unas cuantas zancadas conseguiría llegar al vehículo, y mientras corría calculaba los segundos que le tomaría abrir la puerta y meterse dentro. Leon en tanto, se apoyó en la puerta del conductor y comenzó a disparar hacia los zombis más cercanos. De no haber contratiempos, todo saldría sin novedades.

Excepto porque siempre hay algún _pero_.

Cuando la chica estaba a punto de alcanzar su objetivo, una masa putrefacta apareció de quizás dónde, y se arrojó desde un costado sobre ella, haciéndola rodar por el suelo. En un acto reflejo, Noiholt sujetó el pescuezo de aquel bicho y alejó los dientes de su piel. Abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con un espectáculo que no esperaba.

Sobre ella se cernía una asquerosa versión de lo que en algún momento fue un perro. Lo que ahora trataba de morderla era, en realidad, un montón de carne a cuatro patas mal sujeta al esqueleto, con el hocico lleno de sangre seca y saliva, ojos inyectados de hambre y dientes afilados.

Noiholt, concentrada en evitar la mordida de aquel repugnante ser, escuchaba al agente americano gritar su nombre como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia. Tenía que pensar rápido, pero el forcejeo con el ex animal era tan violento, que no podía empuñar su arma y volarle los sesos. Tampoco estaba resultando levantar las piernas y apartarlo. Se encontraba en una posición por completo desfavorable, y con un enemigo más que peligroso.

Volvió a rodar con el bicho encima. "_No, esto no está resultando"._

Y de pronto, lo vio volar por encima de su cabeza. Y también, a Leon Kennedy. Parecía una película a cámara lenta. Animal y agente rodaron por la tierra levantando una estela de polvo a su paso. Este último introdujo su arma en el hocico del perro y apretó el gatillo, perforándolo con tres balas seguidas. Noiholt no lo podía creer. Leon se había lanzado a protegerla como si fuera un _kamikaze_, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta del peligro al que se expuso?

—¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces?! —chilló la chica, levantándose del suelo con el cuerpo lleno de tierra.

—Salvarte el jodido trasero —explicó él, sin alterarse. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

—¿Que qué? —volvió a chillar como si no pudiera comprender aquellas palabras—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—¿Por qué lo…? —repitió, esta vez sorprendido por completo. Puso los brazos en jarra y ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Estás loca? Mi deber es protegerte.

—No tienes que hacerlo, ¿cuándo lo vas a entender? —Caminó hacia él y lo jaló de un brazo—. No soy una maldita damisela en peligro.

—¿Por qué te pones así? —inquirió, mirándola como si fuera un extraterrestre.

Noiholt apretó la mandíbula y soltó su ropa. Giró sobre sus talones y recogió su arma, disparando a los zombis más rápidos en la cabeza y haciéndolos caer de inmediato. Sólo quedaban algunos a la distancia, y eso era una mala señal. La tranquilidad nunca significaba nada bueno. Caminó hacia el vehículo, con intenciones de subirse en el asiento del pasajero. Leon fue tras ella.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, Noiholt? —dijo en tono resentido y siguiéndola a prudente distancia—. Soy un agente del gobierno, quiero protegerte, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

—¿Por qué?

—¿Puedes por favor dejar de preguntarme eso? —Comenzaba a alterarse.

—¡Leon…! —musitó usando su nombre de pila por primera vez.

Él se detuvo al escucharlo, notando que aquel acento alemán hacía que sonara de una manera especial como jamás habría imaginado. Vio que la chica se agarraba la cabeza a dos manos, completamente desesperada.

—Entiendo que sea éticamente correcto que quieras protegerme, pero ¿no te das cuenta de lo absurdo que es? ¡Ni siquiera me conoces! —se dio la vuelta para mirarlo—. ¿Quieres ser un héroe, sacrificarte por alguien que podría no valer la pena? Pues tengo noticias para ti: los héroes mueren. —Apretó los puños—. No sabes quién soy. Así que deja de hacer el ridículo.

Leon quedó boquiabierto al final del discurso. Estaba en blanco, buscando alguna cosa que responderle y no herirla en el proceso. Porque sentía el orgullo pisoteado y escupido, ¿así le agradecía haberle quitado el peligro de encima?

—Si no vas a conducir, lo haré yo —dijo ella con brusquedad.

—Tú indícame el camino —_jodida austriaca mandona_. Le iba a sacar de quicio en cualquier minuto.

Se metió al automóvil y enganchó primera, impaciente por salir de allí. Cuando Noiholt cerró la puerta, aceleró bruscamente y ambos quedaron pegados a los asientos. Vaya, tenía una buena velocidad el _autito_, a pesar de ser un poco antiguo. Cuando Leon hubo llegado a quinta marcha —en un tiempo récord—, se relajó. La chica a su lado le daba indicaciones esporádicas de la ruta a seguir, pero se fijó en que parecía temblar. ¿De qué? ¿Miedo?, ¿ira? Evidentemente, Noiholt no estaba bien de la cabeza. ¿Y quién podría, luego de vivir tales circunstancias?

No se dio cuenta que su brazo había actuado con vida propia, hasta que lo sintió desplazarse desde la palanca de cambios hacia el regazo de ella. Le tomó una mano y la apretó, preguntándose si era eso lo que le faltaba. ¿Acaso necesitaba algún contacto humano que la hiciera resistir la tristeza que guardaba? Noiholt giró la cabeza y le miró en ese instante. Por primera vez desde que se conocieron, hace ya muchas horas, sus ojos color cielo transmitieron una emoción concreta: dolor. Un dolor intraducible.

—No hagas eso —susurró en voz pequeña y quebrada. Como si fuera a llorar en cualquier instante.

—¿Por qué? —Necesitaba saber a qué se refería exactamente.

Pero ella no respondió. Con delicadeza, apartó su mano y se envolvió con sus propios brazos casi como si intentara desesperadamente poner una empalizada entre ellos. ¿Estaba concentrada en no romperse, era eso?

Su postura le recordó un muro. Una barrera de concreto impenetrable.

Leon movió la cabeza en forma negativa y siguió conduciendo. Esquivaba zombis y perros con cierta tranquilidad, pues embestirlos no resultaba buena idea. Era mejor conservar el auto en las condiciones más adecuadas posibles, si querían irse con la pareja hacia la puerta _número siete_.

Tomó por fin la avenida _Reintalstraße_ y alcanzó la velocidad de ciento quince kilómetros por hora. Necesitaba llegar rápido a destino.

Al cabo de veinte minutos aproximadamente, Noiholt le indicó que aparcara el auto. Leon lo hizo de tal manera que lo dejaba un poco escondido, pero además fácil de acceder para arrancar si tenían problemas.

Salieron del vehículo y corrieron hacia la esquina de enfrente.

—Esa debe ser la pizzería que mencionó la mujer del comunicador —indicó Noiholt.

—Quédate junto a mí y no actúes por tu cuenta. Si necesito que me cubras, te lo haré saber.

—De acuerdo.

La puerta principal de vidrio estaba trancada desde adentro, lo cual les indicó que la pareja debía haber tomado esa medida para evitar ataques. Leon saltó una valla y se dirigió a la entrada de atrás. Noiholt lo siguió de cerca, esquivando la cerca con mucha habilidad. Pegaron las espaldas a la pared y escucharon atentamente, buscando algún indicio de peligro en el ambiente. Al estar todo en silencio, Leon decidió que era momento de entrar. Retrocedió un poco y luego derribó la puerta de madera con una sólida patada. Al momento de ingresar, el espantoso hedor a putrefacción les golpeó de lleno el sentido del olfato. Noiholt se tapó la boca para no vomitar y Leon sentía que le ardían los ojos debido a la fuerza de la podredumbre.

Corrieron por la enorme cocina, atentos a cualquier signo de infección. Pero al parecer no se encontraban zombis allí, por lo cual el agente decidió arriesgarse a hablar en voz alta.

—Noiholt, pregunta si hay alguien aquí.

—_Gibt es hierjemanden? _—gritó.

Ambos se concentraron en el silencio. Nada.

—_Hallo?_ —Insistió la chica aunque nadie respondió a su llamada—. O están muy asustados, o se fueron.

—Puede ser. Voy a abrir esa puerta. Ponte detrás de mí.

Ella le hizo caso, empuñando su arma para cubrirlo lo mejor posible. Leon tomó la manilla, inspiró profundo y empujó la puerta con un movimiento rápido y eficaz. Al instante, descubrieron a un zombi haciendo acto de canibalismo con un compañero en el fondo de la habitación. El agente de inmediato le dio fin a ambos infectados, acertando tres disparos en la cabeza a cada uno.

—No... —gimió Noiholt, al darse cuenta que las ropas de esos zombis coincidían con la descripción entregada por Hunnigan.

—Llegamos tarde. ¡Maldición! —Apretó el puño y golpeó la pared un par de veces; estaba frustrado por haber fallado en su misión.

La pequeña rubia se adelantó unos pasos y sujetó esa mano furiosa contra su pecho, sorprendiéndolo enormemente.

—No puedes rescatarlos a todos, Leon —la voz se le quebró al pronunciar su nombre, y el aludido volvió a sentir algo especial en el fondo de su pecho—. Estás haciéndolo lo mejor que puedes. No te sientas culpable.

Luego, lo soltó y caminó unos metros a la deriva, frotándose la cara y la nuca. Leon se quedó mirándola unos segundos, estupefacto y completamente confundido. ¿Era ella la misma chica que lo llamó ridículo hace un rato atrás?, ¿la misma que se burló de su instinto protector?, ¿la misma que hace poco le pidió que no la tocara?, ¿tendría el síndrome bipolar, acaso?

—¿Qué hacemos? —Ella interrumpió sus divagaciones con cuestiones terrenales.

—Ya que hemos fracasado aquí, y esta es mi última zona por revisar, pues deberíamos largarnos. Vamos al auto y revisemos qué tan lejos nos queda _la puerta número siete_.

—De acuerdo.

Deshicieron el camino recorrido y volvieron a la puerta trasera. Pero antes de cruzar el umbral, se detuvieron al mismo tiempo.

Había una tormenta infernal afuera.

—¿Cuándo demonios se puso a llover así? —gruñó Leon, entre dientes, pensando con rapidez si podrían hacer un viaje largo con esas condiciones climáticas.

—Es la época del año —explicó, haciendo que el agente de nuevo reparara en lo dulce que sonaban esas palabras con aquel acento alemán.

—Necesitamos encontrar un refugio. Volvamos al auto.

—Yo sé que hay una armería no muy lejos de aquí. Si vamos a escondernos, creo que es el lugar ideal ¿verdad?

Leon alzó su dedo pulgar, indicándole que le gustaba la idea. En vista de lo cual se marcharon a la carrera y, luego de revisar bien el vehículo, partieron en dirección al lugar propuesto por Noiholt.

.

.

.

**Hey! Gracias por leer :D si has llegado hasta aquí, te cuento que esto continúa en un segundo capítulo. Sí, porque lo que inicialmente iba a ser sólo un one-shot se convirtió en algo bastante largo como para publicarlo en un solo cap. **

**¿Qué les parece? Aún falta mucho por contar. **

**¿Qué rayos le pasa a Noiholt? ¿Qué pensará Leon?  
Lo sabremos en un par de semanas más, a la misma hora y por el mismo canal (bueno, en realidad, una semana más xD)**

**¡Abrazos!**


End file.
